1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal line printer usable as a small piece of output terminal equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional thermal line printer has a platen roller and a thermal head, between which recording paper is set so that the thermal head can perform printing on the recording paper while the platen roller is rotated by a motor. A head section comprises the thermal head and a head support supporting the head, which are supported onto the printer body by a common shaft. The head support is fixed to the printer body by machine screws.
When, however, the head support as well as the thermal head must be dismounted in order to perform a maintenance operation, etc., it is necessary that the shaft be dismounted from the printer body. Unscrewing the machine screws fixing the head support requires the use of tools specially fit for this purpose, and involves the risk of losing some of the screws.